<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Feelings by savandthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745135">New Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savandthestars/pseuds/savandthestars'>savandthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savandthestars/pseuds/savandthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on the Isle when Mal first recognizes her feelings for Evie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie &amp; Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining again. Not that that was a surprise; it almost always rained on the Isle of the Lost. Sometimes it was just a light mist, but today was much heavier. It filled the streets and swept the dirt and the trash along with it, each tiny, contaminated river headed in its own direction.</p><p><br/>Mal stopped at a large puddle filling up a crack in the sidewalk. The puddles were almost always filled with useless garbage but every once in awhile a trinket appeared that had some value to it. Jay was better at finding the hidden value in things, but he was off with Carlos doing God-knows-what, so Mal stepped up to the challenge.</p><p><br/>“Here’s something!” Evie called from across the street. Mal had talked the princess into helping her out, even though Evie complained that the rain would ruin her hair.</p><p><br/>“What is it?” Mal shouted back.</p><p><br/>“I can’t tell.”</p><p><br/>“Well pick it up then.”</p><p><br/>“Are you joking? I just did my nails!”</p><p><br/>Mal rolled her eyes and crossed the street, jumping in every puddle between her and Evie. Water crept into her boots and soaked her socks. She knew she would regret the decision in a couple hours when her feet would start aching, but she couldn’t help herself. And the look of disgust on Evie’s face made the feeling that much sweeter.</p><p><br/>“We’re not six anymore, M. When are you going to stop acting like it?”</p><p><br/>Mal ignored her and bent down to get a better look. She could see what Evie had spotted: something small and shiny at the bottom of the puddle.</p><p><br/>Mal took it out and examined it with Evie looking over her shoulder. For a moment, all Mal could think of was the way she could feel Evie’s breath on her neck, then she snapped back into focus.</p><p><br/>It was a ring. Dainty and pretty, but obviously not worth much. It had a single blue stone in the middle that was dulled by the layer of dirt on it.</p><p><br/>Evie snatched it from Mal and cleaned it using Mal’s shirt, something that Mal had grown accustomed to over the years. It was Evie’s way of equating Mal’s clothes to rags. Mal knew she should be offended, but the action always seemed to comfort Mal instead.</p><p><br/>“It’s certainly not hideous,” Evie said as she put it on and admired it. “And it matches my hair perfectly.”</p><p><br/>Mal looked at the sparkle in Evie’s eyes. “You should keep it then.”</p><p><br/>Evie didn’t take her eyes off of the ring. “Jay would never let me. Something like this is too valuable here.”</p><p><br/>Mal grabbed Evie’s hand and took the ring back. She held it up in the air just in front of Evie’s face. “Screw Jay. He’s not even here. I’m the one who found it which means I get to decide what to do with it. And I’ve decided that this ring matches your outfit too perfectly to just trade away.” She took Evie’s hand again, gentler this time, and slipped the ring back on.</p><p><br/>Evie looked at her hand again and smiled. “Whatever you say M,” she added as she started walking down the sidewalk towards the next puddle without so much as glancing at Mal.</p><p><br/>Mal took a second before walking, making sure to stay a step behind Evie. She could feel her face flushing and didn’t want the princess to see. Holding Evie’s hand, even for that brief moment, made Mal’s heart beat faster than it ever had before. Mal didn’t understand what it was about Evie that made her feel so weak and she hated it. She hated feeling weak. After years of torment at the hands of her mother, Mal had promised herself never to let anyone made her feel inferior again. She would crush anyone that made her feel that way.</p><p><br/>But this was not the exact same feeling. Mal knew all too well the feeling she got before her mother bereted her or slapped her around. This was something different. This was something that Mal didn’t hate feeling.</p><p><br/>“Find anything?” Jay’s voice brought Mal back to reality. The boys had caught up with them, snacking on a couple pieces of bread that were obviously stolen.</p><p><br/>“Not yet,” Mal piped up before Evie could say anything. Without thinking, Mal grabbed Evie’s hand, the one with the ring on it, and held it tight. Evie’s hand was smaller than Mal’s, but she squeezed Mal’s hand and it felt like Mal’s whole world was shaking.</p><p><br/>“Well don’t stop looking until you’ve found something.” Jay popped the rest of his bread in his mouth, grabbed Carlos by the collar, and walked off again.</p><p><br/>Mal and Evie let go of each other as Evie turned to examine a new puddle. Mal turned to look at Evie and the way her blue hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders.</p><p><br/><em>I’ve found something</em>, Mal thought. <em>Just not anything Jay would be interested in.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>